A Promise I Can't Keep
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “Please. Spare me your lies.” He downed his glass, placing a twenty on the counter top. “You promised me, Serena. You promised me you would be with me.” His voice broke, making him feel vulnerable and like a teenager all over again.


"Luke," Serena giggled, squirming on his lap. "Stop, I have to go."

"Alright," He laughed, loosening his grip on her waist. "One more kiss though."

She obliged, looping her arms around his neck. "Okay I'll see you later. Be good."

"Wait." He caught her hand, making her turn to look at him. Biting his lip, he stared her in the eyes before saying, "I love you Serena."

She froze, unsure of how to react. "Me too." She murmured quickly, running out the door.

As she finally reached outside, her pace slowed remarkably. Sighing, she clasped a hand to her forehead wondering if what had just happened would bring a new wave of things to worry about.

Suddenly a limo pulled up, the door swinging open and a male voice calling, "Get in."

She clambered in, slamming the door shut. "A little too early for stalking, don't you think?"

Completely ignoring her question, he leaned in, lips brushing against her cheek. "Have fun with Lukey?"

She pushed him away, ignoring the flash of hurt in his eyes. "That's none of your business."

Dan held up his phone, showing her the text. "Word on the street is, you never said those three words back."

"I don't know where you're getting your information from, but he's my boyfriend. Of course I love him."

"So what am I then?" He snapped his phone shut, glowering at her. "Just some boy toy?"

"You mean a lot to me Dan. Its just...I love you and I don't want to hurt Luke." She slumped against the cool leather seats, unsure of what to do.

"You're hurting me by doing this. Luke will understand, Serena." Dan murmured, kissing her softly.

"I doubt that he'll understand I've been having an affair with his best friend."

"Okay," He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "How about I tell him? If he beats out his frustrations on me, he'll be less mad at you."

"I can't let you do that." She kissed him again, resting her forehead against his. "We'll be together soon, okay?"

"You promise?" He extended his pinkie towards her, making her giggle and kiss him again.

"Promise."

--

They sat in his room, her straddling him on the bed, kissing lightly. She pressed her lips against his softly, savoring the moment. "Dan, if I can't tell Luke..."

"You will. I believe in you."

"But if I can't, this might be our last time together." She kissed him again, holding him tightly, desperately.

"Don't say that. Please." He whispered as she removed his shirt, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Okay." She locked lips with him, trying to forget everything and everyone. Specifically Luke. She pulled away from him, not bothering to even think about saying anymore. Shivering, she let him pull off her gray t-shirt.

He gazed at her, brown eyes shining with adoration and love. "I love you Serena. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." She smiled before smoothly sliding his leather belt out of the loops, throwing it carelessly aside. He grinned as he heard the sound, felt her sliding his pants down his legs, his boxers following.

"I think you're a little overdressed." Dan murmured, pulling her back onto his lap. His fingers were shaky as he undid the button on her denim shorts, tugging them off. Having her like this, made him realize how lucky he was even though she wasn't his entirely.

"Kiss me." She whispered hoarsely, letting him roll them over so that he was on top, in control. He nodded, starting up her neck when her hand grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling him up, crashing their lips together.

The rest of their undergarments fell away as they twisted and turned, making the comforter fall as well. "Fuck me." She all but growled, raking her fingernails down his back.

He swore she drew blood and he thrust into her. A loud moan escaped her lips, urging him on. As he pounded into her, his back was taking the beating as her nails sunk into his back, inch by inch.

Slowly, she began to tighten around him, making him thrust harder and faster, increasing his pace ten fold. She gasped his name, pulling him down to kiss him. Her walls started to tighten around him, prodding his own release.

He collapsed on top of her, rolling off a few seconds later so his weight wouldn't crush her. His chest heaved as he struggled to regain his breath. When he no longer had to speak by panting, he kissed her forehead, whispering in her ear, "I don't want this to be goodbye."

"It won't. I promised." She did her best to reassure him, ignoring the fact that she might be reassuring herself. She pushed back her hair from her face, kissing him. "I... I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, letting sleep overtake him.

--

More than a week had passed since Serena had last met up with Dan. She just couldn't tell Luke, it was too hard. He had given himself to her, telling her he'd wait for her when she wouldn't sleep with him.

"Serena."

She looked up at the sound of his name, closing her phone. "Hey Luke." She smiled, receiving a kiss. "We need to talk."

"I know. Me first." He paced in front of her nervously. "I love you, you know that, right?"

She nodded, settling back into her chair. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I love you and you're the best thing that's happened to me." He paused, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "So, will you marry me?"

Serena clasped a hand to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. If she said yes, if she never told Luke what had happened between her and Dan, she would lose the love of her life. If she said no, she'd make Dan lose his best friend.

"So what do you say, Serena?" He smiled up at her, nervously awaiting her answer. He really was a perfect guy. The kind of guy you only expected in movies, with classic good looks. Tall, short blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, but he wasn't Dan.

"Luke, I..."

--

She opened the door to the bar, knowing he'd be there. "Dan.."

"So I heard Luke proposed," He swirled the contents of his glass before taking a gulp. "Do I get honor of best man, or did you actually tell him like we planned?"

"Dan, no, just.. I can explain." She said desperately.

"Did you say yes or no?" His eyes bore into hers and she knew if she even nodded her head, he would never forgive her.

"I didn't give him an answer." She muttered, unable to look at him any longer. "But I'm going to say yes. I have to."

"You have to?" He motioned for another drink and turned to her, eyes cold. "Then I guess we're done here."

"Dan, I could always..break up with him later." She tried to reason, tried to get him to understand why she had to do this.

"Please. Spare me your lies." He downed his glass, placing a twenty on the counter top. "You _promised _me, Serena. You promised me you would be with me." His voice broke, making him feel vulnerable and like a teenager all over again. "But I guess your words mean nothing now."

He swaggered out, ignoring the sound of her heels that meant she was following him. "Dan!"

He turned, arms outstretched. "What? Haven't you taken enough from me, or would you like the last shreds of my dignity?" He laughed loudly, bitterly. "Oh wait, Luke already did when he asked me to be best man."

"I'm sorry." She mustered, taking his hands. "Please, I'll break up with Luke. I'll do it today, right now."

"Its too late." He murmured, wrenching away. "You knew all along, didn't you? That'd you be breaking my heart?"

"I didn't know," She whispered, taking his face in her hands. "Please Dan, I didn't know I was going to be making a promise I couldn't keep."

He staggered back, looking away from her. "I'll see you at the wedding."

--

"Hey man." Dan turned from the mirror, smiling as he saw his tuxedo clad best friend.

"Luke! Nervous?"

Luke nodded, fixing his hair. "Man, what if she leaves me?"

"She loves you, trust me." His smile was pained as he patted his friend on the back. "Come on, we have to get out there."

"Alright, see you out there." Luke all but bounded out the door, leaving just Dan and the mirror.

He straightened his bow tie, taking a deep breath. It had been three months and he and Serena had barely spoken a word to each other. As he stood there, fixing his tuxedo, he began to wonder what if she had the courage to say no, what if this was his wedding?

He shook his head sadly, finally leaving the room. He made his way across the hall, opening the door. "Blair, is that you?"

"Hello." He murmured, trying not to surprise her. She looked marvelous as usual, the picture perfect bride. "You look beautiful, Serena."

"What are you doing here?" She stepped down from the small stool, walking towards him. "You're not supposed to see the bride."

"I'm not the one marrying you." His hands ached to touched her, to caress her, to rip the white material form her body. "Let me ask you one thing, are you ever going to tell Luke about us?"

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed as she started to suspect he was up to no good. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know. Its not fair to Luke, if you don't tell him. He'll still love you when you finds out, you couldn't tear him away from you with a crowbar."

"I don't know what to say to you, Dan. I'm getting married today." She searched his eyes, not even sure what she was looking for. "If you don't want me to marry Luke, now would be the time to speak up."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, nothing, I don't know." She sighed, brushing back a lock of hair. "I want you to tell me whatever you want to say."

He took her hands in his, playing with her engagement ring. "I want to be the one marrying you today, I would give anything to be in Luke's position right now, because I love you."

She sighed, smiling. "I've been waiting to hear those words from you for three months."

"I'm not letting you go, Serena. Not today, not ever." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I've been waiting for that for three months too." She giggled, kissing him back.

"Wait," he pulled away, a confused look in his eyes. "What are we going to do about Luke? We can't just humiliate him like this."

"I'll tell him I can't marry him and we'll go away together." She kissed him again, no longer interested in her fiancée.

"I'll go. You stay here." Dan smiled at her, before leaving out the door. He paled at the thought of his best friend's reaction to what he was about to find out.

--

"I can't believe it."

"What, that I got beat up in a church by your very religious boyfriend or that we're here, together?" Dan laughed, pressing the ice pack to his eye. "Ooh. Luke can pack a punch."

"Both and I'm so sorry." Serena kissed his cheek, pulling back quickly. "Better?"

"Not really. I think I need a couple..thousand more kisses for the pain to go away." He laughed, kissing her again. "I'm glad you didn't marry him. I love you."

"I love you too."

--

**Review? :)**


End file.
